


小别胜新婚

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger





	小别胜新婚

酒店

宋亚轩只裹着一条浴巾钻进了被窝里，枕巾被套床单，全都是少年独有的荷尔蒙味。刘耀文今天下午刚换下的灰色卫衣被她抱在怀里，埋下去吸口气，洗衣液味里夹着很大的汗味，却让宋亚轩兴奋不已，下面涌出一股水，夹着刘耀文的内裤蹭他的床单。一会儿给又张开腿让水淌出来，风灌进一丝不挂的下体，刺激得又噗噗滩了水。被刘耀文的体味刺激得发大水了，他怎么还不来。

终于把刘耀文等来，宋亚轩已经睡了一觉醒了。刘耀文却以为姐姐还睡着，关灯就摸上了床。刘耀文就在她颈后喷气，禁欲几星期怎么能不烧火，小胖妹装作做梦的样子，翻身窝进了了刘耀文的怀里。

刘耀文呼吸一紧，宋亚轩就感觉到了有个东西在顶着她。宋亚轩情迷意乱地往前蹭了一下， “雅萱儿？”刘耀文说话呼出的气喷在了宋亚轩脸上。接着宋亚轩就感觉到刘耀文的肉棒越来越硬，庆幸自己下体真空，隔着弟弟的底裤蹭他的肉棒有点爽。宋亚轩坏心的扭动了下屁股，装着发出梦呓。

感觉刘耀文呼出去的气一下下地要把她的脸和锁骨都要燎起来。她紧紧地挨着刘耀文，闭眼黑暗中，听觉和嗅觉被放大无数倍，耳朵里只有刘耀文的呼吸声，鼻子里全是刘耀文身上散发出的男人味。宋亚轩又试着上下挪动屁股，把刘耀文的龟头吸出些液体，黑暗中湿哒哒的声音特别淫靡。  
“萱儿……”  
蹭完还往前顶着肉棒，把肉棒夹到两腿中间，刘耀文还不见动作，她就开始夹起屁股往前轻撞他的肉棒。

刘耀文发现她醒着，但更享受老婆给的福利，大手摸上她的屁股，又翘又有弹性，还特别滑特别大， 带着她的动作把她的腰更靠近自己，模仿性交一样插她的下面。

不愧是小别胜新婚，把头埋进宋亚轩的颈窝，大口地呼吸着，下面的手也不停，意识到老婆下体真空等着他，肉棒激动的更翘了，涨了一圈的茎身在外阴里进进出出。宋亚轩被他性感的喘气声痒到了小穴，刺激得小穴噗噗地溅着水。

好痒好痒！隔着内裤都这么爽了，刘耀文要是能插进来，她不得要爽疯了。

小手从内裤边缘伸进去，抓住了刘耀文的肉棒，装作迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，大腿跨上刘耀文的腰，把肉棒请出来抵在阴道口，  
“耀文……来操我…”

刘耀文毫不客气地顶了进去，水已经够多了，但成长中的肉棒还是超出了宋亚轩的期待，弟弟和之前比起来更大了，好棒……“啊！——”许久不接待的阴道被狠狠地捅开，刘耀文像第一次做爱一样毫无章法地操干着小穴，宋亚轩又痛又爽，塞满了就很爽，被喜欢的人操更爽。插了好一会才慢慢停下来，刘耀文扭腰磨着她的子宫口，来暂缓射精的感觉，然后又分离在她的身上驰骋起来，囊袋打在肉屁股上，龟头一下下捅开子宫口，很深很深。

床震了好久，久到宋亚轩把刘耀文的背抓出一道道爪印，他终于深插了几下，猛然撞进宋亚轩的子宫，爆发出今晚的第一次精液，又稠又浓。宋亚轩爱死了这个味道，张着被亲肿的嘴索吻，被刘耀文抬起屁股继续射精，晃着腰身来延长快感。过了一会床又开始震，房间回荡着宋亚轩娇滴滴的求欢和求饶，还有刘耀文的专属dirty talk。


End file.
